


Fox Fire

by honeydewdrop



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/pseuds/honeydewdrop
Summary: A strange yet beautiful creature with fox ears and a tail rescues you in the woods. The next evening he comes to your home asking for payment.
Relationships: Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Fox Fire

**Author's Note:**

> (thank you for reading this tomoe x reader fic. this takes places when tomoe was still spending time with akura-o. a special shout out to a dear friend of mine who let me bounce ideas of them for this fic.)

He was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. You blush remembering the way his long silver hair brushed against his lower back and the way his cold violet eyes looked you up and down. The look had reminded you of a hungry animal trying to decide if you were an acceptable meal. 

Then you remember his long tail and soft looking ears, like that of a fox. What was he? You knew he wasn’t human. If the tail and ears hadn’t given it away, his strange ethereal and dangerous energy would have. 

You tremble as you recall your encounter with the strange yet beautiful...creature. You had gotten lost in the woods while picking wild flowers for your shop. As an experienced herbalist, you spent a lot of time in the woods collecting plants so you had felt shock along with panic when you realized you were lost. 

When the sun had begun to dip below the horizon, you had felt on the verge of tears, afraid of being in the woods after dark. You had been looking up at the sky through the trees, trying to calm yourself in the beauty of the sunset’s purple and pink clouds when you heard the rustle of leaves. 

You had snapped your head towards the sound and that’s when you saw him. He had been dressed in a gorgeous red kimono that fluttered in the light breeze, his long silvery hair loose over his shoulders. 

Paralyzed in his gaze, you had wanted to cry out in fear and wonderment but you couldn’t. His lips parted as if he were about to say something to you but a shrieking and maniacal laughter had echoed through the woods. 

“Tomoeeeee!” the voice had said through its laughter. “Where are youuuuu? I’m ready to get the thrills of the night started.” 

“Run,” the fox creature had said quietly before pointing two fingers behind you. A ball of blue fire had appeared at the tips of his fingers before flying towards you, whizzing past your face and off between the trees. 

“Follow it and get out of here. Quickly,” he had snapped before turning towards the voice. 

You had turned and sprinted, following the blue fire. The laughter had filled you with more fear than you had ever felt and you had been desperate to escape it. 

When the blue fire led you out of the woods and onto the familiar path back to town, you had fallen to your knees and laughed with delight and relief. The sun had just finished dipping below the horizon and the moon now ruled the sky but you were out of the woods and safe. 

It is now well past midnight on the day you escaped the woods but you can’t sleep. You would blame it on adrenaline but the creature’s eyes keep coming to your mind. You remember the way he looked at you, the heat rising in your belly. 

You finally fall into a restless sleep, confusing and vivid dreams of fire keep you from feeling fully rested. When the sun begins to peak over the horizon, you give up and crawl out of bed, starting the task of getting ready for the day before heading downstairs to your shop. You have never been more thankful your room was just one flight of stairs away, making your commute easy. 

You go through the day in a haze, smiling when you need to but too exhausted to truly engage with your customers. You feel relief when it is finally time to close your doors. You feel so drained and you wonder if you’re tired enough to sleep well. 

You head upstairs to change out of your work clothes and into your favorite silk nightgown while you heat up the water for tea. You pick up the book you’ve been reading and flip to the bookmarked page when you hear the tinkle of the bell that hangs above your shop door that alerts you when customers enter. 

At first you believe you misheard as you are positive you locked the door. Safety is your top priority as you do live alone. Panic sets in when you hear footsteps coming up your stairs. Someone is definitely here and getting closer. 

Grabbing a knife, you go to the far corner of your room, back against the wall and ready to fight. You watch as the door knob turns slowly. You cover your mouth to keep from shrieking, fear courses through your body. 

Fear turns to shock when the door opens to reveal the fox creature, still as beautiful and stunning as the day before. You drop your knife in a gasp, startling yourself when it creates a metallic clanging sound on the wooden floorboards. 

“Are you surprised to see me, human?” he asks. His voice is low, heavy and dangerous. 

You freeze, unable to respond. He’s just so beautiful and his voice reminds you of honey. 

“Answer me!” he snaps in a growl. 

You nod your head quickly, fearful of the wildness in his voice. 

“You are lucky I found you yesterday. My companion is...not as kind,” he says, taking a few steps closer to you. 

“W-what do you want?” you stammer, wishing you could back up further but your back is already pressed against the wall. 

He smiles slyly, revealing two sharp fangs. “Your gratitude.” 

“T-thank you for s-saving me,” you bow your head. 

“That’s not good enough,” he snaps. “First of all, you will address me by my name, Tomoe.” 

“Yes, Tomoe,” you bow again. 

“That’s Master Tomoe,” he says, growling, obviously annoyed. 

“Thank you, Master Tomoe,” you bow even deeper. 

“That’s better,” he chuckles. “Now what will you give me in return for my kindness?” 

“Give you?” you ask, looking up at him, locking eyes with his. 

“Yes. I do not help humans for free.” 

“I don’t have much to give. Tell me what you want, and I will do my best to give it to you.” 

He takes a few more steps closer to you. You can smell the sweet scent of flowers wafting over you from his cologne. You also notice his kimono is not fully closed around his neck, exposing the creamy white bare skin of his chest. You blush, the fire once again rising in your belly. 

“What would you be willing to give me?” he asks, his voice dipping low. 

“Whatever you want!” Your mind races. You would be willing to give him anything, including your body and heart. You flush again at your impure thoughts. 

“Why don’t you tell me what you want to give me,” he says coyly. 

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” you stammer. 

“The scent of desire is strong on you,” he flicks his tongue over his fangs. “It’s delicious.” 

He closes the gap between you two until he is close enough for you to reach out and touch him.

“I won’t take anything you don’t want me to take. Your consent is valuable,” he says softly. 

Your heart pounds in your chest. His violet eyes stare into yours and you feel like he can see through you. You know you cannot lie to him. 

“I would offer you my body,” you whisper. 

“Say that again. And say it correctly,” he says, bringing his mouth close to yours. You can feel his breath tickling your cheek. 

“I would offer you my body, Master Tomoe,” you say louder. 

Tomoe brings his mouth to yours, the kiss is soft and his mouth tastes like honey and cloves. You can feel his fingers in your hair and you let out a dreamy sigh. 

“You are quite the little slut, aren’t you?” he mumbles against your mouth. 

“W-what?” you ask, shocked. 

“Answer me,” he demands, digging his fingers into your ass. You can feel that he has sharp nails. You gasp at the exquisite pain, heat stirring between your legs. 

“I am a slut, Master Tomoe,” you answer somewhere between a groan and a whisper. 

Tomoe’s mouth finds yours but this time it’s hungry, his tongue aggressively searching for yours. While one hand remains on your ass, fingers gripping the soft flesh, the other hand finds your breast. He swipes his thumb over your nipple through the silk of your nightgown, eliciting a moan from your lips. 

“That’s a good little kitten,” he says, lapping at your neck. 

Tomoe gives your nipple a pinch as he suckles the sensitive flesh of your throat. You can feel the sharp points of his fangs pressing against your skin.

“You’re...going to...leave a…mark,” you pant, your pleasure mounting, making it hard to concentrate.

“Good,” he chuckles against your neck. “I want everyone to see.”

“Yes, Master Tomoe,” you moan as he gently nips at your neck. 

In one swift and easy motion, Tomoe sweeps you into his arms in a bridal carry. He gives you a quick kiss on the lips before he begins to walk you to your bed. He gently places you on your bed and slowly looks you up and down, making you squirm under his cold gaze. 

He smiles slyly and brings his index nail to the neckline of your nightgown before dragging it down the fabric, slicing open the front of your gown but avoiding any injury to your skin. The chill air against your exposed skin causes you to shiver. 

“Are you cold, little kitten?” Tomoe asks, pulling the nightgown to expose your breasts. 

“Yes, Master Tomoe,” you whine. 

“Let’s warm you up then,” he replies before bringing a finger to your nipple. He roughly swirls a finger over your nipple before giving it a light pinch causing you to groan. With his other hand Tomoe begins to lightly drag his nails over your exposed belly and down to your hips. 

He glides his nails over the top of your thigh to your inner thigh, urging you to part your legs. You eagerly open them, your pussy throbbing from your arousal. Tomoe continues to lightly scratch your inner thighs, occasionally grazing your pussy lips. You reach out your hand and grab his arm, attempting to guide his hand to your pussy but he refuses to budge. 

“Do not touch me,” he says with a growl, twisting his arm so you let go of him. 

“I apologize, Master Tomoe,” you whine. 

“Someone is being impatient,” he chuckles, giving your nipple a pinch. “I will not touch you until I am ready to touch you...that is...unless you want to beg me for it.” 

You bite your lip and look into his eyes. You see desire in his gaze but also a gleam of confidence. He wants you to beg. And he knows just how badly you want him. You both know you are not above begging for him. 

“Please, Master Tomoe. Please touch me,” you say barely above a whisper. 

“Not good enough,” he says frowning. He has stopped working your nipple. 

“Please,” you say a little louder. “Please touch me.”

Tomoe removes his hand from your breast and stops the delicious dragging of his nails on your thigh. 

“Please!” you nearly shout. 

“I need better direction than that, my little kitten,” he says, now removing his hand from your thigh.

“Please touch my pussy, Master Tomoe,” you whine. 

“That’s it,” he says holding his hand up so you can see his nails begin to shrink, looking more like human hands rather than claws. You would be stunned but you are too aroused to care that he obviously just used magic of some kind. You just want him to touch you again. 

“Please pleasure me, Master Tomoe!” you whine louder. 

“That’s a good little kitten. Beg for it like the slut you are,” he says placing his hand back on your thigh. 

“Please, Master Tomoe! Pleasure me!”

He slides his hand up your thigh and grazes his fingers over your entrance, looking at you expectantingly. 

“Please!” you shiver against his touch. 

“Good kitten,” he says as he easily slides his fingers into your entrance. You are already so wet. His other hand finds its way to your pussy and begins to work the sensitive nub of your clit. 

“Master...Tomoe…” you moan as he glides his fingers in and out of your pussy, the thumb of his other hand swirls over your clit. 

“Tell me how it feels,” he demands in a growl. 

“It...feels...so...good,” you huff.

He stops pumping his fingers in and out of you. “Have you not learned your lesson yet?” he asks in an annoyed voice. 

“It feels so good, Master Tomoe,” you whine, pumping your hips. 

Tomoe chuckles and rewards you by returning to driving his fingers in and out of you. He sets a rhythm on your clit, swirling his finger expertly, your pleasure mounting. 

“I am...gonna...cum,” you moan. 

“Did I give you permission?” Tomoe asks in a growl, pulling his fingers out of you. 

“N-no,” you whine. 

“You cannot cum until I tell you to cum,” he snaps as he flips you over so you’re leaning over the bed, feet on the ground, your breasts and stomach pressed against the mattress. 

“Yes, Master Tomoe,” you groan. 

“I like you in this position,” Tomoe chuckles, placing his hands on your ass, giving each cheek a squeeze. 

“Please, Master Tomoe,” you whimper. 

“Please, what?” Tomoe says, a loud slapping sound filling the room followed by a warm and comforting pain on the sensitive skin of your ass. Tomoe has smacked your ass. 

“Please pleasure me again,” you moan. 

Another smack. “Try again,” he snarls. 

“Please pleasure me again, Master Tomoe,” you cry out. 

“How do you want to be pleasured?” he asks gently, softly rubbing the hot skin that he just punished. 

“Please pleasure me with your cock, Master Tomoe,” you moan, the words slipping from your mouth before you even had a chance to really think about them. 

“Good answer, my little kitten,” he says purrs. 

You can hear the rustling of fabric of what you can only assume to be Tomoe removing his clothing. You turn your head to look over your shoulder and you gasp at his beauty. The moonlight streaming through your window shines against his long silver hair. The fur on his ears and tail shimmer, looking soft and silky. Without his billowy kimono on, you can see his clearly defined muscles, strong and athletic. Your eyes trail down his body before resting on his large and erect cock. 

“Do you like what you see?” he asks slyly. 

“Yes, Master Tomoe,” you admit. 

He smirks and approaches you, placing his hands on your hips and the tip of his cock against the lips of your pussy. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, leaning over you to whisper into your ear. 

“Yes, Master Tomoe. I am ready,” you say eagerly. 

His cock glides into you, the pain of him entering you sharp and delicious. 

“How is that, little kitten?” he asks. 

“That feels good, Master Tomoe,” you respond. 

Tomoe begins to pump his cock in and out of you slowly, carefully, gently. The pain lessening with each pump, being replaced by the immense pleasure of his cock filling your pussy. 

“Please fuck me harder, Master Tomoe,” you moan. 

“I see someone is using proper manners,” Tomoe chuckles as he slams into you harder. 

“Harder,” you beg. 

You feel a smack on your ass, stinging the delicate skin. 

“Please fuck me even harder, Master Tomoe.” 

“You are quite the little slut aren’t you?” Tomoe says digging his fingers into your hips, giving himself more leverage to slam harder into you. 

“Yes, Master Tomoe. I am a slut,” you moan. 

“To whom...do you...belong?” Tomoe huffs, pumping faster. 

“You...Master Tomoe. I am...your slut, Master Tomoe.” 

“That’s...a...good kitten,” he moans. 

You feel Tomoe’s finger find your clit and he begins to swipe over it, still keeping the pace of pumping in and out of you. 

“Master...Tomoe,” you groan, your orgasm fast approaching.

“Not yet,” he growls, changing up the rhythm of his finger on your clit. 

You begin to rock your hips back and forth, slamming your ass against him, fucking him as hard as he’s fucking you. 

“You can cum...now!” Tomoe moans. 

“M-master Tomoe!” you cry out, your orgasm slamming into your body, your vision going blurry with ecstasy. 

Tomoe’s body tenses and he lets out a deep moan up as he cums, his cock twitching inside of you. Your bodies quake in pleasure before you both collapse, spent and exhausted. 

Tomoe eases off of you before kneeling behind you. He begins to trail soft kisses over your ass, soothing the hot skin he had smacked while fucking you. 

“Did you like that, my little kitten?” he mumbles. 

“Yes, Master Tomoe,” you sigh dreamily. 

“Good,” he purrs, standing up. 

You look behind you and see that he has begun to collect his clothing from the ground. 

“Wait!” you nearly shout, standing up. 

Tomoe stops and looks at you quizzically. 

“Maybe…” you look down at the floor. “Maybe you could hold me for a little bit?” 

You can feel his cold gaze on you. 

“Humans sure are strange,” Tomoe says, sounding annoyed. “I will agree to it. Only until you fall asleep.” 

You look up at him, beaming. You roll onto your bed and scoot towards the edge, giving him plenty of room to lay next to you. 

“And maybe I could...touch your tail,” you ask, feeling bold. 

“Humans are indeed very strange,” Tomoe says, crawling into the bed. “But if that is what you wish, my little kitten, I will let you touch it.”

**Author's Note:**

> (thank you for making it to the end! this was incredibly self-indulgent and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.)


End file.
